2leftthumbsfandomcom-20200214-history
2 Left Thumbs (series)
2 Left Thumbs is a Let's Play web series hosted on the 2 Left Thumbs channel. It is the core series of the channel, and always features at least 2 friends playing games together, usually with Graeme Noodle. History 2 Left Thumbs ''was originally started on April 14th, 2015. The series is primarily hosted and edited by Graeme Noodle, with a rotating group of friends joining him to play games. The series does not make use of facecams, and instead follows a format similar to ''Game Grumps (a big influence on the members of 2 Left Thumbs). On May 7th, 2015, Thumb Wars, a spin-off of 2 Left Thumbs debuted. The format of the show if generally the same as 2LT, but instead focuses on competitive versus games. In mid May 2015, Graeme was sent away for work for close to a month. There was an attempt to record and schedule content to continue the channel while he was away, but there proved to not be enough time to do so. The channel went on an indefinite hiatus after this. There were a few scattered uploads in late 2015 and early 2016, but a regular schedule was not re-introduced until January 26th, 2016. With the exception of a few odd days, the schedule has been successfully maintained ever since. Starting on April 17th, 2016 (shortly after the 1 year anniversary of the channel) Sunday episodes were added to the channel. Bringing the total up to 7 uploads per week (6 Let's Plays from 3 ongoing series, but one bonus episode). In the time since then, upload schedules have been very flexible, expanding and shrinking with full-time jobs, and other non-YouTube commitments. Usually a 7 upload-per-week schedule at least has been maintained. On February 22nd, 2019 an initiative was launched to allow Patreon supporters of the channel to vote on series they want to see in the future. With a growing library of 70+ games (at the time) to choose from, the channel wanted to provide the opportunity for the audience to help narrow that down. Only some games will be selected this way, with the team still promoting others games of immediate interest. All content is still uploaded for free on the channel, with non of the selected content being pay-walled. Format 2 Left Thumbs follows a simple format, strongly emulating the 2+ player format of Game Grumps. Episodes typically range from 10-20 minutes in length, but can be longer if needed. No facecam is used for this series. Episodes always feature Graeme, but the co-host(s) vary between series. Main Group (Listed in order of first-appearance) * Graeme * Kirk * Brette * Ryan * David * Brendan * Andy * Brandon * Alex * Steve Featured Guests (Friends who participated in a very limited number of series) * Sarah * Wes * Melyssa * Chris (Bass Windew) * Kyle YouTube Collaborators (YouTube friends with their own channels) * DaytonDoesGaming * DigitalDrew92 * MarshmallowMatt * Boss Room ** SuperPawsitive ** GBCTyler * AllieBeeMac * Chawesy * KevGuuey * ImKibitz * Zinker (of Speletons) * JaWoodle Games played Series *''Ongoing - ''indicates a series based on a game with no true "end". Thumb Wars This list only includes game that started as "Thumb Wars", rather than primarily "2 Left Thumbs" series that included a few extra TW episodes. One-offs